disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoot
Hoot is the tertiary antagonist who appears in Spooky Buddies. He is a great horned owl and one of Warwick's loyal henchmen, the other being the Halloween Hound. Background 74 years ago, Hoot served as one of Warwick's henchmen. Warwick and the Halloween Hound had struck an agreement to rule the world together. Hoot had doubts about Warwick's plan, but Warwick refused to listen to Hoot and insulted the owl. However, after four of the puppies already had their souls taken, Pip bit Warwick's hand and attempted to escape. As Pip's soul was about to be consumed, the sun began to rise and expelled the Halloween Hound back to the netherworld. Cornered by the sheriff, Warwick jumped in the mirror to the netherworld alongside the Halloween Hound, much to Hoot's shock and dismay. Role in the film 74 years have passed, and after two boys went into the old manor and approached the mirror, Warwick and the Halloween Hound both escaped back into the real world. Hoot notices and informs Warwick, who uses a potion to turn the boys into rats. Warwick and the Halloween Hound then set out to Fernfield to find the stuff that was needed to complete the ritual: his spellbook, his staff, and five puppies who share the same blood. Hoot was relieved to see Warwick safe, but he continued to act mean towards the owl and told him to go find the spellbook. While many kids were out trick-or-treating, Hoot notices Billy who had the staff in his possession, to which he later flies back to the manor to inform Warwick. After the Halloween Hound captures the five Buddies, he imprisons them inside the manor. Warwick then tells Hoot to guard the cage containing the Buddies, threatening him that if he failed, he would turn the owl into a featherduster. Shortly after, Pip enters Warwick's manor, where he and the Buddies manage to reason with Hoot and tell him that he can reform. Hoot agrees and releases the Buddies, but then the Halloween Hound sees that Hoot betrayed them, so he turns the owl into stone, leaving Hoot helpless. Pip and the Buddies get trapped, but Pip bravely informs the Halloween Hound that he sucked his siblings 74 years ago. The Halloween Hound turns Pip into stone as well, but Skip and Rodney's rat forms help them all escape. In the end, the sun rose and all who had been turned into stone were back to normal with their souls in place, including Zelda, Deputy Sniffer, Pip and his siblings, and even Hoot himself. Afterwards, Hoot flies out of the manor and perches in a nearby tree, where he presumably lives the rest of his now-peaceful life as a wise owl. Trivia *Hoot is the only antagonist to reform in the film, though it is unclear how he became Warwick's henchman. *During the 74 years, Hoot did not age whatsoever, nor did Warwick, the Halloween Hound, Pip and his siblings. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Birds Category:Birds of Prey Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed Category:Not completely evil Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains by Film Category:Minor antagonists